


Trust

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring brings about first year omegas collective first heat cycle. </p><p>The majority of omegas follow the tradition of asking an alpha to help them through their first heat but it isn't a necessity. </p><p>Which is why, Asahi is more than surprised when Kageyama approaches him and asks if he would be his helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this is all because of my oikage fic! It gave me ideas D:

.

* * *

.

Asahi stared at the earnest gaze that Kageyama was torturing him with, his own eyes probably just as wide though his own excuse was shock.

"... _yes?"_ He asked again, softer this time, as though that would change what had been said.

Kageyama wilted a little, taking in a breath but not backing down in the least, "I would like _you_ to help me." He repeated, and Asahi wilted himself at the affirmation.

"Ah."

.

* * *

.

Spring.

It was the perfect season for a highschool student, for so many reasons.

The first was that exams were still far enough away that they had the time to relax a little before panic started to set in. The second was that the weather would be starting to get warmer as well and that led to a lot of outdoor activities instead of being stuck inside, bundled up under blankets with fluffy socks on. The third was that the trees would all start blooming again which gave them all something a lot nicer to look at as they walked to and from school.

The fourth, however, was the most anticipated by the first years as it was really one full of adolescent excitement. It usually only applied to the juniors as the other years would have passed this time by a while ago, though they could still participate, and it always created a buzz in school.

Spring was the sole factor because with spring came each omegas first heat; a collective moment that gave way to a holiday for the school to allow them to experience it themselves in peace, without the fear of being surrounded by unwanted alphas whilst they matured. After their first heat, their own schedules and so on would form and their cycles would dull into something a little more manageable. For their first, however, all omegas in a shared proximity usually had their heats during the Spring holiday that was set for it and it became rare to see anyone in the first year classrooms really concentrating with that all on their minds.

As this time in the year approached, many young omegas would also be seen meeting with their senpais and asking for tips and stories to help them through their experience, and it became normal to see an omega being called out of the middle of the class to meet with some younger ones; so long as they had a permission slip prior to this.

It also became usual to see omegas and alphas exchanging addresses and numbers to meet during this period, to help the omega through their heat. It wasn't a necessity and had really just become an old tradition that was still used by the majority of students; whether it was someone that they'd met outside of school, or in school, they found an alpha to help them and to make the experience a lot less painful than it could be when doing so alone.

So all in all, Spring was a busy and love-struck time for mixed schools and each and every year was pulled into it - whether by helping or by participating, or by just watching it all happen around them. Apart from his last year of middle school, Asahi usually only watched this time run by himself and though it was relieving to not be asked to participate, he also sometimes wondered why no omega ever really chose him to help.

One had once, a childhood friend, but nothing much had become of that and he'd not come to Karasuno either.

A few days before the two week holiday took place however, Kageyama approached Asahi during lunch. Though it was the second time that an omega had done so, it had still taken him by surprise.

He was eating his lunch on a bench, waiting for Sugawara and Kiyoko to get back from getting their own food from the cafeteria and watching a few third years talking to some of the first year omegas on the grass. Daichi was talking to a first year omega himself as well and he'd probably not be back for a while yet either, but eating alone wasn't so bad.

It was relaxing almost, to see the flowers all in bloom and to feel the breeze on his face as he ate. A few omegas wandered past him, hands to their mouths when he glanced at them and he quickly looked away when their faces turned almost fearful and they scurried further away. He sighed, unable to control what others thought when they saw his appearance but feeling uncomfortable with it nonetheless.

Did he really look that frightening? He wasn't a _thug_. He sighed again, lifting his bento back up.

"Um?" He paused, half a rolled omelette pressed to his lips and pinned between his chopsticks, and turned to see Kageyama standing just behind him. He had his lips pressed together, his cheeks pink despite the ever-present frown on his face and his hands had the material of his shirt's hem bunched within them, "Azumane-san."

"Kageyama," Asahi smiled at him, putting the omelette down and giving him his full attention, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kageyama nodded quickly, before making a face, "Actually. I feel a little sick."

Ah. "You're almost in your first heat, aren't you," Asahi realised, and Kageyama nodded again, "Did ... did you want to talk to Daichi-san? He won't be long, he was just - "

"No," Kageyama stopped him, "No, it's fine. I was just - um. I just wanted to sit here. If that's okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Asahi made some space on the bench, moving Sugawara's blazer to the other side.

"Thank you," Kageyama lowered himself down onto the bench besides him awkwardly and stared ahead at nothing. An uncomfortable silence blanketed them both and Asahi gave up on eating and just tried to figure out why Kageyama would randomly want to sit with third years instead.

Had he and Hinata had another of their fights? The two of them usually sat together during lunch, unless Hinata was busy and Kageyama didn't want to be alone?

If they _had_ argued, he worried for them and for their team, but then again, when it came to their weirdo duo they always seemed to work things out between them. So then, maybe he really was just waiting for Daichi and was just too embarrassed to say so, so he was pretending to want to sit here with him instead. That sounded a lot more like Kageyama, though he really had nothing to be embarrassed about.

All the omegas in his year were going through this, save for a few late bloomers. He wasn't the only one.

"Uh. Do you want to go to the nurse?" Asahi asked when Kageyama wrapped his arms around his stomach and leant forward.

Kageyama shook his head, "No."

Asahi nodded, feeling a little lost now about what else he could talk about. This silence was making him feel tense, "Will you - be okay playing today?"

Immediately, Kageyama sat a lot straighter, "Yes!" He insisted, "I can. It's not bad and it's our last time before the holiday. I want to play."

Asahi nodded slowly, never really knowing what to say or do whenever his kouhai were like this. He looked down at his lap instead, wondering how long Daichi would be and when he'd come back to save him.

"Then," He paused, trying to distract Kageyama from the prospect of being benched if only to stop him from practically vibrating with tension, "Have you chosen an alpha to help you yet?" Kageyama suddenly went stiff and Asahi froze, wincing when he realised that he might have stepped on a mine, "It - it's fine, if you don't, obviously - ! Not all - I mean - you don't have to have one if you don't want one, lots of omegas - "

"Azumane-san," Kageyama interrupted him again, taking a deep breath and standing back up, turning to face Asahi head on and bowing at the waist. Asahi jerked back in surprise, putting a hand up as though to shield himself from Kageyama's earnestness.

"... yes?" He asked.

"I- That's what I wanted to ask you," Kageyama continued, talking to the ground as his cheeks darkened again and as his voice quietened. He took another breath, squeezing his eyes and saying, "I would like you to help me. ... Please."

"Eh?"

He straightened, meeting Asahi's eyes with a determination that he only ever really showed in volleyball and Asahi felt almost afraid to look back at him.

He couldn't _not_ , however, and he found himself staring at the open gaze that Kageyama was torturing him with, his own eyes probably just as wide though his excuse was shock.

"... yes?" He asked again, softer this time, as though that would change what had been said.

Kageyama wilted a little, taking in a breath but not backing down in the least, "I would like _you_ to help me." He repeated, clenching his fists at his sides to brace for the rejection that he seemed so sure was to come and it was that that led to Asahi swallowing the words that he'd been about to say.

"I - " He cleared his throat, glancing away and thinking.

He may not interact with Kageyama as well as he did with the others on their team but he was technically still his kouhai and he _did_ care for him. He also knew that this proposal would have taken a lot of confidence for him to give and though he wasn't too sure of the idea himself, he was also unsure of how to let him down gently.

In the end, he said that he'd think about it and prayed that that would be enough for now.

.

* * *

.

"I see," Suga hummed as he sucked in his green tea through the straw of it's juice box, sitting on the bench as well now and listening as Asahi explained what had just happened. After his answer before, Kageyama had just nodded, apologised for his blunt attitude, and practically run in the other direction, "So you _are_ going to help him then?"

Asahi jerked, ducking his head, "Suga - "

"What?" Suga sucked harder, the juice box shrinking as he did.

"You helped Kaito," Kiyoko murmured, "You have experience."

"That was different," Asahi protested, putting a hand to his head nervously, "I've known him for years, and it was his mother's idea."

"You know Kageyama, too," Suga pointed out and just then, Daichi rejoined them as well, climbing over the bench and squeezing himself in besides Suga. They shared a quick kiss and Suga handed him the sandwich that he'd bought him, smiling until Daichi noted the tense air that was surrounding them.

"What's going on?" He asked, taking a huge bite and humming in approval from how hungry he must have been.

Asahi opened his mouth to explain but Kiyoko beat him to it, "Kageyama-kun asked Asahi to help him through his first heat."

"Really?" Daichi blinked, his eyes widening, "... That's surprising."

"Mm," Asahi agreed, nodding.

"And what did you say?"

"He said he'll think about it," This time Suga answered for him and Asahi gave him a look.

"Why?" Daichi asked, frowning and Suga shrugged at him. "Is he being a coward again?"

"Daichi - " Asahi protested, but Kiyoko's hum of agreement drowned it out.

"It's not about being a coward," Asahi tried again, "It just took me by surprise. I didn't expect Kageyama to - " He paused, gesturing wildly, "Why would he choose _me_ _?"_

Daichi raised an eyebrow, "No idea. You're the worst to choose in my opinion. The alpha's meant to take charge the majority of the time in a first heat but you'd just huddle in the corner and cry."

Asahi deflated at that, looking down, and Suga laughed, "It doesn't matter why he chose you oh- _mighty_ -ace, the point is he _did._ " Pointing at him with his chopsticks, Suga's smile then became stern, "He's asked you to be his first, Asahi. That's a big thing, especially for someone like Kageyama."

"I know."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing!" Asahi immediately answered, shaking his head, "I just - I don't want to - " He stopped, hunching over and Daichi sighed just as Kiyoko rest a hand on his shoulder and pat it comfortingly.

"Well. If you're going to reject him, do it nicely," He said, stretching his arms above his head, "I'm honestly surprised he found the confidence to ask you, so don't destroy that."

"Don't make me feel worse about it," Asahi moaned, a few strands of hair falling over his eyes. Kiyoko continued patting his shoulder, barely even listening now but sensing he needed it.

Daichi laughed, not unkindly, "No matter what I say, you'll feel bad Asahi," He said, "That's just how you are."

The fact that he couldn't even argue with that just led to Asahi sighing again and nodding his defeat. He was right, he'd feel bad no matter what, but there was still the fact that he had _yet_ to give his answer.

He felt worse when he remembered that they had a practice after school as well and that he should give Kageyama his answer immediately, and not give him false hope. But that just served to make himself nervous as well and he wished that Kageyama could have chosen someone else and not _him_.

_Why him?_

As he entered the gym after class, fully changed into his volleyball clothes, Kageyama was already there with Hinata and Nishinoya. They'd gotten half the gym ready and he automatically went to help them with the rest when he wondered if Kageyama would ask his answer in front of everyone and hesitated, turning to head in the opposite direction instead.

Unfortunately, Kageyama noticed his aborted steps toward him and then his abrupt spin around and his expression left a foul taste in Asahi's mouth when he saw it. Dammit.

When the gym was then ready and everyone was warming up, he decided that enough was enough. He needed to tell Kageyama outright that he couldn't do what he wanted. He'd really planned to say it after practice, so that it wouldn't affect their play, but now it was likely to do that anyway so he might as well rip the bandaid off when he could.

He approached Kageyama with shuffled footsteps, watching as he stretched before clearing his throat, "Um. Kageyama?" Kageyama straightened as though someone had yanked him by the hair, turning to look at him.

"Yes?"

Asahi blinked, "Ah. Could I - talk to you? Outside?" As he spoke, he noticed that Tsukishima was nearby and that he was looking between the two of them as Kageyama nodded and followed him out. His eyes were narrowed and Asahi wondered if he knew exactly what this was about or if he was just curious.

He hoped that it was the latter as he didn't know why that gaze made him so nervous; probably because he knew how intelligent Tsukishima was and how this awkward situation could affect Kageyama if the others were to find out what he'd asked and that he'd been rejected for it. But no, not even Tsukishima could be that awful, he was better than that.

He sighed, turning to look at Kageyama when they stepped outside only to find him already bowing, "I'm sorry!"

Asahi took a step back in surprise, _"Huh?"_

"I shouldn't have asked you, Azumane-san," He continued, his eyes shut and his posture perfect, "I didn't mean to make you feel weird." Asahi just stared at him, watching as he eventually straightened and met his gaze. His cheeks weren't as red as they had been when he'd first asked but there was a definite tinge to them that showed his embarrassment, "Please just forget about it."

Forget about it? Asahi felt his eyebrows raise. He didn't have to reject him himself?

That was relieving, more than even, but at the same time he felt a different sinking feeling inside of him that he couldn't seem to stop. Kageyama's eyes were earnest again, wide, and he didn't seem angry at the fact that Asahi hadn't jumped on the idea of spending his heat with him and for some reason, that hurt.

Not for him but for Kageyama's sake. About how he must feel now. He must have asked Asahi for a reason and he knew that he wasn't the most social out of their team, probably not even out of his entire year, and yet he'd braved it and wanted to have someone to spend his heat with.

He could have asked Hinata. They were a lot closer now than they'd been when they'd first met and it wasn't as though they didn't trust each other. And yet ...

"Azumane-san?"

He realised that he was staring and startled himself out of it, blinking, "Um." Kageyama looked at him, his face clear of a scowl and in a rarely seen expression of curiosity instead, "I was - "

"Oi, _oi!"_ Tanaka poked his head out of the door, interrupting him, "We're getting started now Asahi-san, Kageyama!"

"Okay," Kageyama nodded, sliding past Asahi to head inside when Tanaka left again, but he stopped when his path was blocked, "Azumane-san?"

"Kageyama." Asahi looked down at him, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he tried to figure out what it was that he was trying to say when his mouth suddenly decided to speak before consulting his brain and he said the opposite of how he'd been feeling all day, "I would ... be _honoured_ to be your first."

Kageyama blinked, staring up at him and it must have taken a second for the words to register, because he only reacted when Asahi shifted back a little on the balls of his feet.

" _Really?"_ He exclaimed, his eyes now lit up and Asahi found himself breathless from surprise at that.

"I - yes."

Kageyama stood almost to attention then, not quite smiling but his face was undeniably bright, "Thank you, Azumane-san!" He then raced past him and into the gym, to get started on their practice.

Asahi stood there a little while longer, listening to the sounds of the volleyballs bouncing and shoes squeaking on the floor, "... mm."

 

~

 

Daichi was the worst friend.

The worst captain, even. He had no sympathy at all and found the whole thing hilarious.

"I thought you were going to reject him," He laughed, whilst Asahi stood with his back to the windows of the bathroom, his arms folded across his chest as he listened to the sounds of laughter echoing through the stalls. Once the weekend was over, he'd told him what he'd said and all Daichi had done since was cackle. "Now you're _honoured?"_

"It is an honour," Asahi protested, frowning, and Daichi shook his head as he laughed.

"It's sex, Asahi," He said, giving him an exasperated look when he winced at the word, "Oh come on. You've had it before."

"I know," Asahi said, his voice low in case anyone could hear them through the window, "But it's his first. It's - special."

"If you say so," Daichi said, raising his eyebrows, "Mine wasn't." He flicked at his hair as he looked in the mirror, turning in surprise when the door opened and another alpha came inside. He saw Daichi standing there and froze, backing back out.

"Oh, sorry," He apologised, blushing, before coming back in a few seconds later after he'd obviously checked the door, "... um. This is the alpha's?"

"Yeah, sorry," Daichi nodded, running a hand through his just-tidied hair, "My friend was crying and he needed to talk." Asahi twitched, his face warming at the lie, and the alpha glancing at him only made it worse, "I'll go." He then left the bathroom, the alpha letting him pass by, just as the bell rang for their classes.

Asahi left as well then, frowning as he walked with Daichi's words in his mind.

He spent the rest of the day in a bit of a daze, knowing that what Daichi had said was true but still feeling more than a little awkward about the situation.

He'd helped his old friend Kaito through his first heat, yes, but that had been different. Kaito had had sex before his heat, much like a lot of other omegas had before. Kageyama had come clean to them during a team dinner that he was still a virgin, though, when Yachi had said that she was and had gotten mortified at admitting it immediately afterwards.

She'd then been assured by a few of them that they were in the same position, among those being Kageyama, so this time he would be taking both of someone's firsts from them. Kageyama's first heat experience _and_ his sexual virginity.

He didn't know what to do with that. What if he was awful? What if, one day, Kageyama did what Daichi had said in the bathroom and told his friends that his first time hadn't been that special.

He _wanted_ to make it special, wanted to make Kageyama feel as though his decision to choose Asahi had been a good one, but he just didn't think he was capable of doing that.

He practically drowned in these thoughts throughout his entire math class, slumping over his seat and writing the notes that he needed without really paying full attention and ending up doodling instead. It was why he startled when the teacher called his name.

"Yes?" He stood at the sound of it being called again, louder this time, and she smiled at him exasperatedly.

"You're expected outside, Azumane," She said, pointing to the door, and though he was confused at being called out, he started to leave anyway, "I'd take your stuff if I were you."

"Huh?" She only gestured that he did, however, so did as told and packed away, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom whilst the rest of the class watched him leave.

As he closed the door behind him, though, he realised why.

"Kageyama!"

The school nurse was standing beside his class's door, Kageyama standing just in front of him, and the smell that hit him was so intense that he felt his blood warm at the sensation.

"Kageyama-kun said that you and he are experiencing his first heat together?" The nurse asked, and Asahi looked between them before realising what was being asked, and nodding quickly, "Good. He's come through early and you're needed. I've already explained the situation to his mother."

"His - mother?" Asahi felt a little overwhelmed for a moment and Kageyama was being uncharacteristically quiet right now as well which wasn't helping.

"Yes, his mother Azumane," The nurse said, smiling now, "Do you have any preparations here?"

"I - " He paused, panicking. His parents would be home at the moment and he _really_ would rather not fuck someone under their roof anyway.

He'd taken Kaito to a hotel and usually omegas met with alphas in similar places too. There were student discounts for this very reason but he hadn't even told his own parents that he would be doing this yet, he'd need to borrow money to pay for the rooms and he didn't know how long Kageyama's heat even would be.

Did he pay in advance? Or did he ask for a short while and get an extension if needed? Kaito's parents had taken care of everything the last time, he'd no idea -

"Azumane?" The nurse waved a hand in front of his face, "Were you listening?" He sighed when Asahi just blinked and took a breath to repeat himself, "I said that I've explained the situation to his mother and that she's gone to pay for a room for the two of you. I've called your parents as well and your mother's on her way to collect you both," He glanced down at Asahi's bag, "You've already packed your school things away, good," Putting a hand on Kageyama's back, he started to lead him away, "This way."

Asahi followed him, feeling a lot more relieved that the majority of things would be taken care of by the adults but there was still the fact that this was _happening._ A lot sooner than he'd thought it would as well. It had only been two days since he'd even agreed.

"Azumane-san?" Kageyama had slowed, the nurse's hand off of his back now, and he was looking at him, "You - you don't have to."

"Hm?" Asahi glanced down at him, flustered that Kageyama had been able to see his thoughts on his face. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he did, it was just how demanding this would be for him. He really wasn't sure he was the right person to ask but it was too late now. He shook his head, smiling, "No, I don't mind," He said before wincing and glancing away.

Crap. Why had he made it sound as though it was something _to_ mind? Kageyama might think that he was forcing himself to do this now, that he felt that to anyone else it would be a punishment, but that he _didn't mind_ putting himself through it.

His thoughts whirled all over the place and he didn't even realise that Kageyama had already turned away and was walking besides the nurse again until they reached the gates and a car beeped it's horn at them.

His mother sat in the front seat of it and she looked as nervous as he felt.

"Well. I'll leave you two now," The nurse then said, handing Kageyama a slip of paper with a number on it just in case he needed anything else, or if Asahi was a poor alpha and didn't provide the needed help for his first heat, and then they were left behind.

"Here," Asahi took Kageyama's bag from him, noticing how pale he was and how he was shaking as well. It wasn't exactly that cold and he knew that it was probably either because he was nervous as well or just starting to feel the effects of his heat, "My - my mother'll take us there."

"Okay," Kageyama let him take the bag, letting out a slow breath and following Asahi toward the car.

"Hello," Asahi's mother smiled at him when he carefully climbed onto the back seats, Asahi taking the front, "Tobio, right?" Kageyama nodded, pulling on the seat belt.

"Thank you for this, Azumane-san," He then said, either directing it to his mother or to both his mother and Asahi himself, looking down at his lap as he spoke.

"It's no problem," Pulling the car out of the lot, his mother started the drive down toward the local hotel, switching on the radio as she did. A broadcaster was in the middle of a call with a listener, and they were discussing the recent news about a killer in another country. The caller was ranting that this country was a disgrace and that should regulate it's citizens whilst the radio-host was trying to keep the conversation civil.

"God, it's so horrible, isn't it," Asahi's mother said, turning her car into the hotel's reception area, "All those people killed like that." She was talking to Kageyama, he knew, but Asahi nodded anyway; especially as Kageyama had his head still facing down and his hands clenched over his knees, "She may be rude, but the caller's got a point. Their country _is_ a disgrace."

"Ma ..." Asahi tried to intercept her, aware that her views could sometimes be a little too strong and that Kageyama might get the wrong idea about his family, but she switched topics immediately before he even could.

"Your mother called me by the way, Tobio, she said that the room's booked under her name and that she wants you to call once you're inside. The school gave her my number." She then explained, parking the car and turning in her seat to face him.

Kageyama nodded at her, "Mm. She texted me," He said, "I'll - I'll call her in the room."

"That's fine," Smiling again, Asahi's mother reached out to put a hand on his head, "My son will take good care of you, don't worry." Kageyama just nodded again, looking like he was about to explode from embarrassment and Asahi felt like it was time he stepped in.

"We're going inside now, ma," He said, unbuckling his seatbelt and taking both Kageyama and his bags out as he left, "I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"No, don't worry about that, just focus on helping Tobio," She said, adopting Kageyama's first name as though he were her own son, and that thought alone was more than a little strange to have. Especially considering what they were actually here to do.

"Okay."

Kageyama stepped out of the car as well, bowing to Asahi's mother, "Thank you again, Azumane-san," He said respectfully, "It was nice meeting you."

"You're sweet," She laughed, waving them off and driving out of the carpark to head home.

Asahi glanced down at Kageyama once she'd gone, seeing that he hadn't moved yet and was staring up at the hotel with a look of both fear and anticipation on his face. It was a hard expression to look at, especially as one wrong move from Asahi could either improve or worsen it.

He tensed in preparation, "Let's, ah, let's go in now. It's getting chilly." Kageyama looked at him and then back at the hotel.

"Okay."

The both of them then walked toward the hotel foyer, where it was brightly lit and much warmer. A large desk was by the rotating doors and Kageyama immediately went to stand before it.

"Name?" The omega sitting there asked without even waiting to hear why they were here. Judging from how strong Kageyama's scent had gotten, however, it was probably pretty obvious anyway.

Kageyama rest his hands on the desk, fiddling with a chained-in pen as he spoke, "Kageyama, Hana." He murmured.

Asahi paused. Hana; that must be his mother's name. Asahi watched as the omega tapped on the screen in front of her before nodding and pulling out a card for them.

"Room 304," She said, handing it to them in an unsealed envelope, "Breakfast is at 9-1pm. Lunch is 1-8pm and Dinner is 8pm onwards." Asahi nodded as she directed that information at him, "The room is fully equipped, but if you have anything else that you need, please press 0 on the phone and you'll be able to contact the reception immediately."

"Thank you," Asahi said whilst Kageyama just fingered the card through it's covering, pursing his lips, "Is the room an ensuite?" He then asked.

The omega paused at the question and Asahi realised a second too late how stupid it was, "Yes, of course," She said, smiling now, "Never hurts to check, does it?" He flushed, shaking his head and then nodding before automatically reaching out when Kageyama listed to the side. The omega looked at him with concern and then pointed to the right, "Elevators are just past those pillars," She said and Asahi thanked her again, putting a hand on Kageyama's shoulder and leading him towards it.

He pressed the button for them to go up but when the doors slid open, two other alphas already inside it. Usually, it would be best to wait for an empty one to avoid having Kageyama around unwanted alphas during his heat but right now, he couldn't really afford to wait in a lobby like this.

He must have hesitated for too long, thinking, because one of the two alphas gestured towards the buttons inside the elevator and asked, "What floor?"

"Ah," He jumped, startled, "Floor 3. Please." He then said, stepping onto the elevator with Kageyama walking in front of him.

One of the alphas pressed their button for him and the doors slid shut again.

Kageyama's scent filled the small space immediately and Asahi felt his collar feel tighter around his neck at the sensation it caused his body.

"First heat?" The same alpha asked Kageyama. He was nodded at and smirked slowly, "Press 0 if you need anything."

"Yeah," Kageyama glanced away, "The, uh. The receptionist told us."

The alpha just widened his smirk, "Nah, I mean if you need _more_ help," He pointed at Asahi without really looking, "There are plenty of single alphas in the building here. Myself included."

Kageyama stiffened with a noise just as Asahi felt something blood hot run through him. He knew that it wasn't jealousy, Kageyama was sharing his heat with him but that didn't mean that he belonged to him, and it was really more likely pure rage at the fact that this alpha had had the gall to say something like that.

He put an arm around Kageyama's chest from behind, pulling him closer and glaring at the alpha in question. Kageyama didn't pull away, letting him tug him back and shaking his head, "No thanks." He said to the alpha's remark, his own voice ice cold.

"Suit yourself," Shrugging the alpha looked up as they came up to the second floor, and both he and his friend got off. The other alpha, the one who hadn't spoken, slapped him on the back of his head as they turned the corner and Asahi heard the sound of impact and the yelp of pain before the doors closed shut behind them.

They traveled to the next floor up in silence and he released Kageyama when they arrived, walking out first this time and heading down the corridor towards their room. Kageyama slid the card out of it's envelope once they reached it and he tapped it against the door's security box until it turned green and beeped at them.

Their room was exactly the same as the kind that he'd had with Kaito and he suddenly felt as though he was back in that moment of his life and felt some of his tension drain. Then he saw Kageyama heading over for the bed and he remembered that he wasn't with a childhood friend and was with a virgin teammate instead, which just let it all come back in spades.

There was a small table on the side of the room, for food probably as there was really nothing else that they were going to do in this room besides mate, sleep and eat, and Asahi placed their bags beneath it just to keep them out of the way.

He then checked the wardrobe and saw a change of clean, generic bedroom clothing within it before looking in the bathroom and seeing it similarly stocked with generic products and enough towels for dozens of baths.

Once he was finished checking that everything was fully-prepped for them, he turned back towards Kageyama and saw him lying over the bed on his stomach, bent as an apostrophe and shaking. He winced, remembering that his first duty should really have been to check that he was okay.

"Kageyama?" He sat over the edge of the bed, gently placing a hand on his hip to let him know where he was, "How is it?"

"It hurts," Kageyama whimpered, his eyes shut, "I didn't know it was supposed to hurt this much," He then opened his eyes, glancing up and visibly remembering who he was speaking to and trying to sit up, "Azumane-san. Sorry, I - "

"It isn't your fault, it hurts, don't apologise," Asahi smiled, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. He knew what they were supposed to do here but ... he just didn't know how he could approach this in the best way. It didn't really seem right to suddenly start stripping and with Kaito, he hadn't even been in control the entire time and had really just followed his lead.

Here, it was clear that Kageyama would _not_ be doing that and that he was relying on Asahi to do what was right.

There was a pattern in the ceiling paint and he focused on that whilst trying to evaluate his thoughts. Lost in them, he went entirely rigid when a hand suddenly wrapped around his bicep, it's fingers curling around it perfectly until it wasn't too tight a squeeze and just remained a casual hold.

He tilted his head down to follow it's owner and saw that Kageyama had lifted himself up now but still wasn't looking at him. He mumbled his words to the bed instead and shook from the intensity of his heat cycle, "... can we ... can we leave the lights off?" He whispered and Asahi almost fainted with relief.

"Sure," He murmured, thinking of how much he would prefer that himself as well. This way Kageyama wouldn't have to see his face and he could hide all his worrying, "I'll just get you something to drink and - " The hand tightened around his arm and Kageyama shook his head, his bangs swishing from side to side as they covered his eyes from view.

"... I - " He stopped, clearly not wanting to say what it was he needed but it was pretty obvious by now, anyway. Asahi swallowed, forcing himself to relax to try and help Kageyama do the same, and feeling more than a little glad that _he'd_ been the one to say what he'd wanted instead of Asahi having to ask.

He shifted back over the bed, putting his legs on it's blankets as well now and Kageyama released his arm to sit up properly, looking at him. Knowing enough to at least gain a little confidence, Asahi pulled his shirt up and off of his body, not minding in the least that Kageyama was staring as the lighting was so dim and he didn't really think that he had much to be ashamed of anyway.

He had a lot of skin, he was aware of that, but it was stretched and firm and he'd never really been self conscious in the bedroom; having been told before, by his high total of two partners, that the side of him that rose in volleyball often appeared during sex as well.

Kageyama shifted back himself to give him a little more space, his face blank and still, and if it wasn't for how fast he was breathing he would have given off the impression of being utterly calm. As it was, however, his chest was rising more than it fell and his eyes were wide.

"It's alright," Asahi assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him down over the bed.

Kageyama let himself be pushed, looking up at the ceiling and trying to slow his breathing. His panicking really wasn't doing any good though, he needed to be a lot calmer than this or he'd hurt himself.

Laying his shirt aside, Asahi pulled out the drawer on the bedside table, taking out the lotion that he knew would be in there and pushing aside a box of condoms for it. Kageyama didn't look at him at all and when Asahi turned back, he shut his eyes and pressed his lips together, as though expecting the worse.

It hurt to see, really, and he felt that same panic rise a little in himself that he might mess this up. Kageyama deserved something special. He'd given a lot to their team, helped them improve so much. It was time he was cared for, for once.

Bolstered a little by that thought, Asahi pried the tub open and left it to sit on the table. He then leant over Kageyama's body, letting his hair fall out of it's loose bun to brush against Kageyama's cheeks.

"Breathe," He whispered and Kageyama's chest hitched, "Can I - " He paused, his cheeks warming, "Shall I take your cl - ?"

"Mm." Kageyama didn't let him finish, his lips thinned from how hard he was pressing them together and he nodded quickly with his eyes still shut. Asahi nodded back, despite it not being seen, and unbuttoned the school blazer that Kageyama was wearing.

He slid it off and put it aside and then did the same to the shirt beneath it, sliding that off too to see skin that he'd never really seen before. Omega's had separate changing rooms for volleyball, for obvious privacy reasons, and though he was sure that Kageyama had seen his bare chest before, it had never been vise-versa.

"... please don't - don't stare." Kageyama suddenly whispered and Asahi jerked back, apologising quickly. Kageyama sat up then, rolling off of the other side of the bed and heading over to the wardrobe.

Asahi watched him take out a silk vest and open-cut shorts and walk into the bathroom. He came back out a minute later, wrapped in a full body towel, and red in the face.

On his way back to the bed, however, he stepped over the edge of the towel that was trailing over the floor and tripped forward. Asahi caught him easily with a hand over his arm, steadying him, and he laughed softly at the look of shock over Kageyama's face.

"Here," He helped him onto the bed, moving off of it himself to let Kageyama pull the blankets over his body and toss the towel aside so that Asahi couldn't see his body.

Then he lay there, looking down at his hands where they were bunched in the blankets. Asahi gave him a second to collect himself and try to calm down before standing and removing his pants.

Kageyama shut his eyes, looking away automatically out of courtesy before seemingly coming to his senses and taking a peek anyway. His eyes scanned over Asahi's body, or whatever he could see of it in the dim lighting, and his breathing both slowed and quickened as he rolled around to face him properly.

Asahi sat back over the bed, close enough for Kageyama to touch, and pulled the blanket down to let his own body slip under it as well. Once he was fully covered too, he pushed himself closer and Kageyama jumped when their legs brushed.

"Are you alright?" He asked him then, softly, his own heart thudding as though it was telling him that he had no right to ask that question, when he was in such a state himself.

Kageyama nodded, swallowing with difficulty, before quietly choking out, "... little scared."

Inside, Asahi wilted at the admission, praying that he could make that feeling go away. Outside, he lifted a hand and placed it over Kageyama's cheek, "If you have trust in me, you don't need to be," He said, mimicking a line that he'd once heard said in a movie and hoping that Kageyama hadn't seen it before and assume that he was being made fun of.

Luckily for him, however, that didn't seem to be the case. Kageyama just jerked his head in a nod and lowered his eyes, moving closer himself now until the rest of their bodies touched.

Looking both nervous and curious, he then glanced up and met Asahi's eyes, "Can I ... ?" He asked and, assuming that he meant to come closer, Asahi nodded and stayed still enough to not frighten him further. Instead, however, he felt a hand brush against his cock and he jerked back in surprise; goosebumps running down his legs and arms at the touch.

Kageyama's hand recoiled and his eyes were stared into again, with worry this time. Realising what he'd just been asked now, and knowing that he'd given permission and then contradicted that with his movements, Asahi gently took that hand in his own under the blankets, bringing it back to where it had touched just a moment ago.

Kageyama bit his lip, looking down at the blankets as though he could see through them and his fingers curled around what he could feel; exploring.

"It's heavy," He commented, making a face, and Asahi laughed.

"Yeah."

"How do you walk?" His next question rid Asahi of all his anxiety as he struggled to not laugh even more.

"With great difficulty," He said and Kageyama gave him a look, aware that he was teasing. As a male omega, Kageyama would have something small and meant only for stimulation and nothing else. His questions made sense as he was probably curious in his virginity, but it just seemed so innocent that he couldn't help but smile about it.

"It's big too," Kageyama then continued, more to himself now as he both quietened and stiffened all at once, likely at the fact that he was touching what was going to be inside of him soon. The scent of his heat thickened, though, which also meant that the idea was exciting to him as well, "Do I - what do I do?"

Asahi took his hand again, moving it until his fingers were curled around the base of his cock, and he then directed him to slide them up and down. Kageyama caught on quick and kept the same slow pace, his fingers wet from sweat which just served to help with the sensation.

Having hands other than his own over him felt electric and he felt himself moving with Kageyama's hand, sliding closer still. He then met Kageyama's eyes once again, asking his own question through them and gaining a shy affirmative when Kageyama's lips parted and he nodded slowly.

He then placed his own hands over Kageyama's lower back, sliding them around until they rest over his stomach and lowering them carefully until they could dip between his legs. He felt the silk hem of the open-cut shorts, small enough that they barely covered his ass and slit across to allow access inside easily.

Kageyama's breath hitched when he felt his touch, his hand stuttering over Asahi's cock as he pressed his face into the pillows to hide his embarrassment.

"It's okay," Asahi assured him, gently skimming a finger around Kageyama's own cock, now that he could find it through the material, and feeling him writhe from how it must feel. He let his fingers continue, stroking patterns in the velvet-like skin but then Kageyama's head suddenly snapped up and he was kissed.

Blinking in surprise, he almost pulled away, but then he felt Kageyama's hand resume it's stroking and he moaned over his lips, pressing back. Kageyama kept his mouth closed as he kissed him, leaning closer until Asahi had no choice but to roll onto his back to accommodate the weight.

Lying half over him now, Kageyama's body began it's own moving as his heat cycle started it's work. His body curled like an ocean wave and he panted through his open mouth, his eyes becoming glazed.

Asahi let his hands rest over his lower back again, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Lie back," He whispered and Kageyama slid back off of him, lying over the bed again and breathing in deep. Asahi slowly lowered himself down as well, braced over Kageyama until the blankets covered him and he was surrounded by darkness and the scent of an omega's heat.

"What - ?" Kageyama started to ask, his legs twitching under Asahi's chest and then they jerked violently when he felt the kiss that Asahi pressed to his thigh, "Oh - !"

Planting another, Asahi lay his hands against his skin, dipping his head down in closer until his lips brushed against Kageyama's cock. Bucking his hips up, Kageyama shook beneath him, panting and gasping above the blankets despite only having been touched the once. Besides Asahi's head, he felt Kageyama's hands fist into the sheets, drawing them up off of the bed's corners and bunching them by his legs.

Bent at the neck, Asahi slowly slipped his tongue past his lips to lick now and Kageyama let out a strange sort of humming sound at the sensation. Remembering how Kaito had directed him two years ago, and from the all the porn that he'd watched before this (or: seen a few seconds of before growing embarrassed and bleaching his computer's memory), he continued to lick, travelling further down and then back toward Kageyama's cock when he could feel his shaking worsen.

He licked and nipped at Kageyama's thighs as well, skimming his hands down his bare legs and feeling each goosebump as it rose.

Gathering a rhythm, Asahi discovered where exactly it felt good and focused his ministrations there only until eventually Kageyama began keening. It was an odd noise to hear coming out of him, something that he never would have expected either, but when he came just as Asahi's jaw began to ache, he was almost utterly silent in that.

His body did all the talking for him instead, shaking as he twitched like a fish out of water, squeezing his thighs together and slowing his breathing from the hyperventilating state that it had been in just a few seconds ago.

Pushing the blankets off, Asahi sat back up now, looking down at him. His face was red, his eyes shut, and he had his bottom lip caught between his teeth. The vest that he'd gotten was stuck to him with sweat and it moved with each breath.

"... are you - " Asahi swallowed, his voice rough, "Okay?"

Taking another few deep breaths, Kageyama nodded with his eyes still shut. His body was a lot more relaxed now and once the height of his pleasure had simmered down, he let his thighs part again as well and reopened his eyes. His embarrassment seemed to have been overwritten by need because when he met Asahi's eyes he didn't turn away like before.

"Azumane-san," He whispered, his bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat.

"Yes?" He found his own cock as he sat there, stroking it now that he was fully-erect and bracing with his other hand over Kageyama's body. He took the packet of condoms that he'd seen out of the drawer and unwrapped one, sliding it on and pulling the blankets back over them, as that was clearly how Kageyama wanted it.

"... will it hurt?" His voice shaking, Kageyama still didn't glance away and he even spread his legs a little to allow Asahi more room as well.

"... a little," Asahi told him, refusing to lie to make him feel better. This was about trust, and he wasn't about to break that, "But it won't for long. I promise."

Kageyama nodded once more, blinking several times before nodding again and spreading his legs a little wider. He was still breathing heavily from his own orgasm and didn't seem as tense as before, but as soon as Asahi slid closer, he snapped his legs shut and put his hands over his face with a moan, "Wait."

Doing as he was told, Asahi didn't move, pressing a kiss to Kageyama's collarbone wordlessly only until his hands eventually returned to his sides. His scent thickened and he was responding to it a little more now, knowing that this was going to happen and willing it to instead of dreading the sex.

Cupping the backs of his knees, Asahi held his legs a little further apart himself, releasing one once he had and holding his cock steady with it, "Okay?" He breathed and Kageyama grabbed a hold of his arm and nodded.

Giving him a quick kiss over his lips now, Asahi still didn't move until he felt Kageyama relax some more, and then he started the slow push inside. Already wet from his heat cycle and his orgasm, there was plenty of give, but he still hissed behind his teeth and dug his nails into Asahi's arm.

He stopped whenever he could, to let him get used to the feeling, before pressing in again. Kageyama's cheeks were flaming from the feeling, his face scrunched in discomfort and his breath hitched with every movement.

Asahi's hair hung against his own cheeks, swaying as he slid closer, and he brushed the strands aside to check that Kageyama was still alright and not gesturing that he stop.

"Don't tense," He whispered when Kageyama started to and he felt him physically try to relax his muscles, curling his toes into the sheets. With a miniscule thrust, he slid fully in and the sensation was just like he remembered. Kageyama's body was hot and having it clench around his cock almost had him moan himself, but instead he focused more on his virginal partner, "Kageyama?"

His only answer was a faint moan and a slight nod, and then he slowly pulled himself out again. His first thrust in had Kageyama simply twitch, his fingers curling in and digging his nails into his palms. The next few made him gasp and when he built up a pace, he started to moan as well.

Bent at the waist, Asahi pushed Kageyama's legs up against his chest and braced with his own arms beside his partner's head. Kageyama very clearly struggled to hold in the sounds that he was making and he didn't seem entirely comfortable with Asahi looking at him so closely either, so instead Asahi buried his face into his neck and let out his own sounds as well.

Kageyama then clutched as his back when Asahi's thrusts gained both speed and force, and he hiccuped his breaths out, his hands cold over Asahi's burning lower back.

The longer they moved together, the stronger Kageyama's scent became and his heat cycle began it's work a lot more to help ease the friction. Kageyama's thighs became wet with both his own bodily lubricant and sweat, and he whispered _'oh god'_ and _'shit'_ into Asahi's hair as he was brought to the brink of pleasure once again.

"I - " He cried out when Asahi suddenly shifted mid-thrust, bucking their bodies closer, and visibly forgetting what he was just about to say.

"Sorry," Asahi panted, trying to pull back but Kageyama's grip around him was strong and he was kept fixed in place.

"It's fine. Fine." He writhed with each thrust now, almost musical with his moaning as it traveled up some octaves just as he began to get close once again. Asahi moved his arms from where they were braced, bringing them around Kageyama's thinner body and lifting him up to rest over his thighs; giving him an easier access.

Kageyama kept his grip around him and Asahi moved his hands up to cup the back of his head, thrusting in harder as he became blinded by pleasure himself and tried to do whatever he could to achieve it.

Kageyama's body tightened around him when he orgasmed for a second time, shaking in Asahi's arms until he followed close behind, still thrusting as he came until it began to feel far too over-sensitised to continue.

After a moment, he felt Kageyama relax entirely and he pulled his cock out of him and lay him back over the bed, heaving off of it himself to gather something to clean them both up with. He got rid of the condom, tying it and dumping it away, before heading to the bathroom and starting a warm bath.

When he returned, Kageyama was on his stomach, the blankets over him and his arms around his head. 

"Kageyama," He placed a hand over his hip and Kageyama tensed, shuffling away. Asahi froze at that, stung, "... Kageyama ... ?"

Lifting his head up from his arms, Kageyama turned to look at him, his embarrassment reawoken now that pleasure was out of the way, "... was that weird?" He asked, and as usual, his bluntness took Asahi by surprise.

"Weird?" He asked, blinking.

"Fucking me." Blunt again. Asahi shifted back, feeling his own embarrassment rise in himself now, "Because - we're - " He stopped, glancing away and Asahi took pity on him.

"Yo - " He stopped, thinking, "Kageyama. I said to you that it was an honour, before." He said, softly, "... I _did_ mean that." Kageyama lifted his gaze up to meet his, "I'm more worried if you're okay now, to be honest. I didn't think it was weird."

He didn't get answer to that, Kageyama just continued to look at him, before nodding and looking away once again.

"Alright, and now you need a bath," Kageyama met his gaze again, looking affronted this time, "Not like that! Just - it'll relax you! And your body needs it." Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, noting that he needed a shower himself as well and that he'll have one afterwards, "Can you walk?"

Kageyama immediately nodded, as though the idea that he wouldn't be able to offended him, before he tried to sit up and hissed at the soreness that he likely had and lay back down, "... no." He mumbled to the pillows and Asahi nodded.

"It's okay, I didn't think you'd be able to," Again, he was looked at with an offended gaze, "You just had sex during your first heat. Any - any omega wouldn't be able to." He stood then, laying his arms out before him, "Can I carry you?" He asked with a smile and Kageyama recoiled away.

"But - " He glanced around, as though expecting to see cameras somewhere here, documenting everything as a source of blackmail. Realising that he was being stupid, he then pointed to the full-body towel that he'd worn before and Asahi nodded, lifting it up and handing it to him. He wrapped himself around with it again, sitting up with effort and allowing Asahi to slide his arms under him and lift him against his chest.

He carried him into the bathroom, lowering Kageyama down over the lowered toilet seat and turning to let him take the towel off and sink into the bath water himself. It seemed almost ridiculous, to not look at his naked body when they had technically just had sex, but Kageyama was still obviously not comfortable with being looked at. Even in this situation.

When he heard the tell-tale splash of water, he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving behind a crack of it open just in case it jammed and Kageyama was stuck in there without warmth or clothes. He heard more water splashing and walked away.

Whilst Kageyama bathed, he cleared the blankets away and pressed 0 on the phone for more sheets. A cleaning service arrived a few minutes later and he changed their sheets and blanket covers for him, taking away anything that had been used and taking an order for food as well, to have it delivered up here.

Once he was gone, Kageyama padded out of the bathroom with the towel re-wrapped around him and his hair damp. Asahi had already laid out some of the generic clothing for him to wear over the bed; a white cotton hoodie and a pair of white, fluffy sweatpants.

To give him the privacy to change, he went into the bathroom himself to have his shower. He didn't take too long, just washing away all the sweat and fluids, before drying himself and dumping the used towels on the floor for cleaning.

He'd brought similar clothing in with him and changed in here, drying his hair fully as well. Once he left, Kageyama was already curled up under the blankets and he looked practically asleep, despite the fact that he opened his eyes to look at Asahi when he walked back in.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat over the bed.

"You ask that a lot," Kageyama let him know, his eyes lidded from exhaustion.

"Ah, yeah. I just want to make sure," Asahi said, laughing softly and peeling the blankets off to allow himself under them as well. He left plenty of space for Kageyama, now that he wasn't in a heat cycle and craving the contact anymore, but as soon as he lay back he felt Kageyama rest his head over his chest and place an arm around his stomach anyway, humming as he relaxed to fall asleep.

He let him, smiling down at the top of his head, and relaxing himself. Unfortunately, only half an hour passed before they were disturbed by a knock on the door and when Asahi opened it, they were given the food that he'd ordered.

Once the service worker had left, he lay the food tray down over Kageyama's knees, and they shared the meal together. Quiet again, Kageyama didn't talk at all whilst they ate, just scooping rice into his mouth and gulping down the milk. Once they were done, however, he seemed to have something to say and sat knelt with his hands over his bent knees.

"Azumane-san."

Asahi turned to him after laying the tray down on the table, looking at him, "Yes?"

"I need you to do it again."

Choking on his own spit, Asahi only nodded, but Kageyama noticed his reaction and frowned slightly.

"Is that not okay? I can do it myself." He didn't sound too sure but he wasn't being passive-aggressive either. Sincerity seemed to mostly come natural to Kageyama, and though some might call it naive, right now it was just endearing.

"Are you sure you can yourself?" Asahi asked, raising an eyebrow, "It isn't as easy as it looks."

Kageyama tilted his head at him, "It didn't look easy." Asahi laughed.

"You're in heat, Kageyama," He then said, smiling softly, "Whatever you need me to do, it's what I'm here for."

Kageyama looked at him, his face darkening just a little and he shook for a moment with anticipation, before lifting his chin, "Then. Could you ... what you did before? With your - um." He made a face, gesturing, and Asahi understood immediately; nodding his affirmation. Kageyama either didn't notice, however, or felt he needed to explain because he then mumbled, "I liked it."

Feeling as though hot air suddenly inflated within him, Asahi straightened and nodded once again. "Whatever you want," He repeated again, smiling still to show that he didn't _not_ want to do this himself, at all.

A few hours later, they lay in the hotel bed once again and Kageyama was finally asleep from how overworked he'd been today. They'd shed the sweats and the shorts the second time that they'd had sex, Kageyama becoming irritated by the lack of skin-to-skin contact and gaining more and more confidence and comfort the longer that they were together and the less that he started to doubt that Asahi wanted to be here.

He still wore the hoodie that he'd put on but was naked everywhere else, curled up against Asahi's own naked body and breathing out in soft puffs as he slept. Subconsciously, he found himself combing his fingers through Kageyama's dark hair, his own eyes slowly sliding shut until he fell asleep himself as well.

The next time he woke, Kageyama was opening the door to carry in the breakfast tray, fully clothed now in the hoodie and sweats and looking freshly showered as well. As he padded toward him, Asahi sat upright immediately, taking the tray from him and putting it down where the other one had been last night.

It must have been taken away, along with the towels, whilst he'd slept.

"Sorry, Kageyama," He apologised, running a hand down his face and wincing at his morning breath. Kageyama didn't respond to his apology, just handed him a glass of water, and he took it with a realisation that it must mean that he had nothing to apologise for. He sipped at it, watching as Kageyama tucked into a pancake, acting much like his usual awkward self now that there was daylight and they could see each other a lot more clearly.

Worriedly, Asahi wondered if he now regretted having him here, and he downed the rest of his water to try and erase that thought.

"Azumane-san?" He turned to look at Kageyama when his name was called, meeting a glare, "I'm not eating this alone."

"Ah," Taking up a pair of chopsticks, he began to eat himself, suitably chastised. Kageyama didn't eat as much as he usually did, his heat likely interfering with his appetite, and he'd probably be starving by the time lunch came around.

Still, whatever he left, Asahi finished and once their tray was empty it was set aside as well and Kageyama returned to lie back down. Leaving him for a minute, Asahi went to brush his teeth and quickly pee.

As soon as he returned, Kageyama was on his phone, charging it in the nearest dock and tapping away as he likely texted his mother on what was happening. Knowing that his own mother would give him an earful if he were to go on his phone, Asahi simply tidied around a bit instead and sat on the bed to wait until Kageyama was done.

"My mother wants to thank you after this," Kageyama then told him, switching his phone off and putting it aside.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, that's. That's fine," Asahi mumbled, putting a hand to the top of his head and scratching; a nervous habit that he never seemed to be rid of, "Was it her idea to get an alpha?"

To his surprise, Kageyama shook his head, "She wasn't too sure about it. But I told her about you, before I asked." That in itself was more than surprising and he must have shown it because Kageyama immediately blanched, "Only because you're strong!" He explained and Asahi felt his eyebrows raise. Was that it? His reasoning? "You - in everything. You're strong and ... and you wouldn't do anything."

Oh. _Oh._

Leaning back, Asahi thought that over. Was this ... Kageyama's way of telling him that he trusted him not to react badly to his heat? It was true that there were alphas **(scum)** that would abuse an omega through their heat, through rape and so on, but to think that Kageyama would have been worrying about that and that he was so certain that Asahi would never be such a poor excuse for a human, was a little enlightening.

In a way, he was also admitting that Asahi had not been a spur-of-the-moment choice and that he'd put a lot of thought into it, even going as far as asking his mother in advance to asking Asahi himself.

"Thank you," He murmured once he'd processed it all, and Kageyama looked up at him in surprise, "For trusting me."

Practically pushing his chest out at the gratitude, Kageyama nodded, looking both pleased and relieved at Asahi's answer, "Yeah."

Glancing down then, he noticed how close Kageyama had pressed his thighs together in his position and he felt his face soften, "Do you need me again?"

Flushing all the way down to his neck, ears included, Kageyama jerked his head to the side before eventually nodding.

Afterwards, once he'd pried Kageyama's hands off of the headboard and let him fall over his chest in exhaustion, with his legs still straddling Asahi and his body trembling around his cock, he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his lips; pressing more of them down until he reached his cheekbone and then returning back to his lips.

Kageyama barely responded besides a hum of a moan, his eyelids flickering from where they'd slid shut, and he eventually bent forward enough that Asahi's cock was pulled out of him. He then rolled to the side, landing besides Asahi on the bed and sighing.

"My legs hurt," He whispered, frowning, as though they had no right to hurt with all the exercise he regularly put them through.

Asahi snorted softly, sitting up and reaching for the lotion that he'd forgotten to use last night. Rubbing it over his hands, he spread it over Kageyama's legs, massaging into the skin.

"Azumane-san - "

"Relax," He murmured, "You did all the work this time. Let me." Staring up at him with wide eyes, Kageyama released the tension in his body, lying back over the bed and watching as Asahi kneaded his muscles and eased them of their pain.

Once he was finished, he put the tub away and yawned, laying besides Kageyama again and stretching his arms above his head. Kageyama shuffled closer as usual, putting his head over his chest and shutting his eyes.

Looking down at his long eyelashes, the shadows that they left over his face, and knowing that they covered the most earnest eyes that he'd ever seen, he came to a quick decision, "Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama stirred, opening his eyes and staring at the bathroom door instead of lifting his head to look at him. He didn't say anything, probably in surprise over the 'kun', but Asahi spoke again before he could think of something to say anyway.

"Was this - special? For you?"

Curling his fingers over Asahi's chest, Kageyama frowned, "Special?" At Asahi's affirmative, he shrugged, "I guess?" Ah. "I don't get what you mean."

"Was it - do you think you'll have it as a good memory? I mean, um. You don't regret it, or ... ?"

Pushing himself up now, Kageyama looked at him, the blanket sliding off of his naked shoulders to give Asahi a good view of his body and he revelled in the fact that he didn't try to cover himself back up like he would have before, "No. I asked you. And you - it was - " He shrugged again, very obviously trying to act blasé but failing when he only stuttered and blushed.

His answer was more than enough, however, and Asahi widened his smile, "Do you - want more?" He kicked himself at the poorly asked question, wondering where in the hell this was coming from in the first place, and how he thought it could have been so poorly executed.

"More? Like ... more sex?" Kageyama asked, giving him a look and Asahi winced.

"Ah. No. I meant - uh." He pushed himself up a little, struggling to not look away and to try and be as sincere as possible, "A date."

"Huh?"

"A date. Dating. With - ah. With me." Kageyama blinked at him, "Only if you'd want to!" He then quickly added, feeling himself wither inside.

"Will it take time out of volleyball?"

"Eh?" His turn to blink in surprise now, Asahi backtracked to retake the question in, "Um. ... not too much. If you don't want it to."

But still, Kageyama had the same dumbstruck expression over his face, even after he'd answered, "... is this a joke?"

"A jo - ? No! I wouldn't joke like that!" As soon as the words left his mouth, however, he recalled that some teenagers did and he wondered if something similar had happened to Kageyama before. Judging from how he'd just reacted, that was probably true, and with that in mind he leant forward and placed a hand over his cheek, "I just want to get to know you better, Kageyama."

Squinting at him, Kageyama didn't seem particularly moved by that statement, and they were then interrupted by a knock at the door. Asahi pulled on his sweats to go and answer it, carrying in the lunchtime tray and laying it besides the other. He then swapped their old one and thanked the worker.

When he turned back, Kageyama was already eating, as hungrily as Asahi had predicted he'd be before.

"Do I say you're my alpha?" He asked when Asahi said back down besides him, "If someone asks?"

It took a moment for him to realise that this meant that Kageyama had accepted his poor attempt at asking him out, and he laughed softly, "If you want."

Visibly thinking this over, Kageyama handed him the glass of water and leant forward to give him a kiss before he drank from it, "Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Asahi grinned, giving him one back and then continuing to eat, his mind processing this new development until he felt practically giddy inside.

.

* * *

.

After the holiday was over, they had their regular practice in the morning and the team helped each other set everything up.

Yachi stood besides Kiyoko, pink faced after Nishinoya and Tanaka had prodded her with questions about her two weeks until Daichi had eventually stepped in and ordered them to stop.

She'd apparently spent it with a neighbour and that was all she wanted to say about it. At least, to them anyway, as she shared most details with Kiyoko in the corner and blushed at the clear approval that was then given to her.

Yamaguchi was also tight-lipped about who he'd spent his with, but his constant glances toward Tsukishima were pretty blatant that no one really had to ask anyway. Especially when they also saw a hickey over Tsukishima's shoulder and the back of his left knee, when their bandaid coverings fell off during their warm-up.

"Woo," Tanaka put an arm around Yamaguchi once he'd noticed them, grinning, "Yamaguchi's _wild."_

This time, Suga stepped in to save the stammering Yamaguchi but as soon as he had, his attention immediately turned toward Asahi and he jogged besides him.

"Well?" He asked him, raising an eyebrow and nodding his head in Kageyama's direction, where Hinata was currently trying to get answers out of him about how his holiday had been as well.

"They're dating," Tsukishima commented, overhearing as he jogged past as well, "It's obvious." The rest of the team heard that too, and they turned as one to look at Asahi before seeing who he was automatically looking at and following his gaze to Kageyama.

In the end, they barely managed to get any any volleyball played at all when the questions started bombarding them both.

At least he could answer one of them, anyhow.

_'Are you really _dating?'__

_'Yes. We are.'_

.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry it's so cheesy!
> 
> [Edit]: I changed a part about the US because I posted this close to the Orlando Shooting and it just seems so off to have that line in the fic now.
> 
> LOOK AT THIS AMAZING [ART](http://12chii.tumblr.com/post/146054215391/dialogue-taken-from-this-awesome-nsfw-fanfic) DRAWN FOR THE FIC!!


End file.
